For the Meteorite that Changed Shu
by Saint River 2.0
Summary: Ouma Mana found the meteorite which crashed on Oshima Island and contained the Apocalypse Virus. And from that, the Void Genome was created which was said to bestow upon its user the Power of the King. Well ten years ago, another 'meteorite' crashed and was found by Ouma Shu and it gave him the True Power of the King. A One-Shot Pseudo-Crossover with Soul Eater.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Guilty Crown or Soul Eater.**

Yeah, I had this idea for quite some time now so I decided to put it in text and got it over with. Also I was incredibly bored and needed something to pass my time.

This fic was done in a span of five hours. Grammatically errors were kept to a minimum.

Enjoy.

* * *

The Ouma Shu in the canon Guilty Crown, as he is initially presented, was an aloof person. He was an unsocial boy who seems to think quite lowly of himself and doesn't intend to make any strong and lasting bonds and friendships. Always distancing himself from people, making only quasi-friendships. He was that kind of person who had to require a girl who needed to be saved in order to start a chain of events which would eventually led him to change for the better and save the world by the end of it all.

Well the Ouma Shu here is completely different. It will be as if Shu did a full hundred eighty on his personality. And it all began with a selfish yet innocent decision.

A decade ago, Shu was just a small boy in Oshima Island playing with his sister, Mana and his best friend, Triton, later to be known as Tsutsugami Gai. The young boy once overheard his father talking about how Mana found a meteorite. Shu could only describe his father as 'excited' when he heard him talk about it. He was excited over the piece of space rock. And Shu just knew that it was very same piece of space rock that kept his father so busy and thus never allowed him to spend time with him or his sister.

Now Shu, the young boy that he was at the time, never really understood the implications of the meteorite or why anyone would be excited over it. Sure, it was a piece of rock from the heavens yet it was still just that, a rock from space.

And there's the second issue. It was Mana who found it. Sure, he wasn't even born when it happened but still, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous at his sister's accomplishment, as unintentional as it actually is. After all, it did get their father rather occupied and 'excited'. If only the boy knew the trouble and the mess that meteorite will soon bring upon humanity.

So as Shu was lying wide awake one night on his bed beside a window while everyone else had already hit the hay, the young boy spoke to himself "I wish I could find a rock from the sky."

And as though the universe was listening to him, a brightly glowing star caught his peripheral vision. Shu sat up on his bed and looked out his window to the cloudless and starry night sky. As he looked closer, that brightly glowing star got brighter and bigger as though it… were coming… closer. It was then Shu realized the star was not a star but a meteor. From the looks of it, the meteor would hit the island.

"A meteor!" the boy was ecstatic "Now's my chance." Without as much as a second thought, Shu opened his window and leapt out. He looked up to the sky to find his meteor and chased after it. Shu never did realize the dangers of a meteor strike… and that was without any virus involved.

As it got closer and nearer, Shu noticed that the meteor was glowing a golden light rather than being a fireball as television has lead him to believe. With that kind of assumption, the boy kept chasing after it.

Shu stepped on grass, jumped over fences and large stones, run through the woods just to obtain his prized meteor. The meteor expectedly crashed, destroying several trees and creating a crater. Yet Shu noticed it didn't make a large bang normally associated with a heavy impact. His young mind assumed that maybe it was just a small meteor.

Innocently and without giving his own life any value for the sake of being equal to Mana when it comes to 'meteorite finding', Shu went on to the impact site. As he almost made it through the trees, he saw the golden light it had emitted while it was still in the sky. It died down slowly just as when he finally passed through all the trees.

Now covered in dirt and leaves and a few minor scratches, Shu was at the crater. He ran down into the crater in order to get to the meteorite which he knew was at the very center. In his haste, he tripped and rolled the rest of the way down to the center. This only made him all the filthier and dirtier and covered in more bruises than he already was but he didn't care. All he cared about now at the moment was getting that meteorite and show it to his father.

As his rolling came to a stop, his face met the ground. He coughed out the dirt in his mouth. As he stood up and dusted as much dirt off him as he could, he eagerly looked for his meteorite. He smiled as he did.

But he was soon met with disappointment when he didn't find it. He was about to cry when he saw a small figure at the corner of his eye. He focused his gaze on it and stood in bewilderment at the sight before him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes to make sure his wasn't imagining things.

It was a white creature unlike anything he has ever seen before. It was only three feet tall with a white top hat and a white cane. Shu couldn't describe the white clothes it was wearing but it wore no pants and had dog-like feet. It had a long snout pointing upwards which somehow reminded Shu of an Armadillo.

It was apparently skipping and dancing and getting closer to him. Shu tilted his head in curiosity.

As the white creature got closer, Shu asked "Are you my meteorite?"

"FOOL!" was the creature's answer as it shoved its cane right before Shu's face. It proceeded to ask Shu his name and dropped its cane.

"My name is Ouma Shu. Are you my meteorite?" Shu asked again.

Immediately the white creature swung its cane again right in front of Shu's face. "FOOL!" it yelled again. Shu was expecting it to say angry words but it just said "Did you know that top hats are worn by French Chefs?"

"So you're French?"

"FOOL! I never said I was French!" it had paused and Shu was expecting it to scold him this time but it went on to say "My legend began in the 12th Century."

Shu then said "I'd like to hear it." It was an innocent statement. The creature began to tell its tale. The creature's tale made it clear to Shu that it was no meteorite.

It introduced himself as a part of his story and told Shu a lot of rather obnoxious and self-gratifying tales about himself that would otherwise sound incredibly annoying and downright unbelievable to pretty much anyone and everyone above the age of ten. Those include the creature mentioning things about being the most holy power, about being power of the king and anyone who wielded him is the king.

It also mentioned people such as King Arthur, Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson. Shu has never heard of those people.

Strangely enough, Shu found its tales most entertaining that he failed to notice five hours had passed since the creature started.

Shu's 'meteorite' had finished his five hour long story. As a reward for listening to his tale, the White Creature sang a song to Shu, although it was short and repetitive. Shu clapped and clapped. He was quite happy with the antics of his 'meteorite'.

After the song, the White Creature transformed into an object Shu was more familiar with, into an object that boys his age would love nothing more than to hold in their hands. It had amazed and captivated the young Shu. It still wasn't the meteorite Shu had originally hoped for but his new form was quite impressive and a hell of a lot cooler.

Shu held it and it then took Shu on probably the most exciting trip around the world the young boy has ever had… in the span of only five minutes.

When Shu came back to Oshima Island, the look of pure wonder and joy was expressed all over his face. He had never felt such thrill in his young life. It was plain for all to see if there was anyone else to see him.

It was then he decided he would never share his 'meteorite' with anyone. Not to his father, not to his new mother, not to Mana or Triton. Mana's meteorite ain't got nothing on his meteorite.

The white creature told him that if he wished to use his power again (which Shu obviously wanted), he would need to fulfill 1000 provisions. The creature even provided Shu with the written copy which was a huge stock of paper.

Shu unhesitantly agreed and was not bother by it. Being king was everyone's dream and his meteorite would make him King. Everything had its price and a power like this came with an expected high price. With that settled, Shu's 'meteorite' followed him home and Shu made sure no one else would ever see him even while he performed his new partner's 1000 provisions.

Luckily since he was still young and couldn't do much, his new partner decided to make the provision a little bit simpler for him to do. For example, the provision in which Shu had to throw a grand birthday party for the meteorite was reduced to simple cakes and cupcakes with candles. That is already saying much since EVERYDAY apparently was the meteorite's birthday. But nothing changed the daily five hour story party.

So it goes without saying that after that night, a completely new Shu was born.

Mana and Triton wondered why every morning Shu would always wake up earlier than them and had sounded happy and eager to start the day. Or why he would make coffee since he was too young to drink or suddenly return home in the afternoon while they were playing outside just so he could brew one cup of tea. Soon enough, he was spouting about being 'the King'. It had amused Mana whereas Triton took it as simply nothing more the enthusiasm and pretend.

Then came the day which everyone will all come to know as Lost Christmas. Now there's Triton on the ground lying on a small pool of his own blood. Shu had just went inside the church. As he tried to tend to Triton, Mana, who had Triton's blood on her lips like lipstick, spoke to him about recreating the world with their genes.

Shu didn't quite understand. But he kind of believed it meant he would become king… as his 'meteorite' had said he would be.

Shu smiled as he happily said yes which overjoyed Mana. But then, she made the biggest mistake of her life. Getting closer to Shu, about only one inch of space separating their lips, she told Shu "You will be one of the two most powerful beings in the world."

One of the two most powerful beings in the world. Those words echoed in Shu's mind a thousand times within the short time of Mana trying to close the gaps between their lips. Shu grabbed Mana's shoulders and pushed her away from him, just about an arm's length in distance.

The young would-be king released his hold of his sister. He pointed a stiff finger at her nose and told her rather smugly yet innocently "Foolish elder sister, there can never be TWO most powerful beings in the world. The world is only big enough for one most powerful being, for one King and I-" beating his chest with the very same had he used to point at his sister "do not and will not share power."

Now Shu can't exactly remember what happened after he said those words but before he knew it, the church was in burning, Mana had disintegrated into crystal fragments, Triton had gotten up and disappeared and the city of Tokyo was in ruins.

After being found by soldiers and brought to his mother, Shu was told his father died. Shu did not cry, not even during the funeral. Mana had died, his father had died, Triton had gone missing, yet Shu acted like nothing happened.

When asked by his mother why he was acting that way, Shu answered "A king does not cry. He must be strong for his people. He must bear the weight of all his people's suffering; he must not show weakness now that his subjects need him most."

Haruka had thought her son's words were merely his way of trying to be strong. She smiled at the boy. She bent down to the boy's level and hugged him, his face pressed to her chest and her arms wrapped around him. She told him "And as the king's mother, it is my duty to take and bear his pain. I will hide you so that no one else will see you. So please, Shu, allow yourself to cry. I won't tell a soul."

Shu hugged his mother back wholeheartedly and this would mark as the last time Shu has ever cried. Afterwards, Shu requested Haruka to be taught how to defend himself.

"Why do you want that, Shu?" the new mother asked her son

"Because I don't want others to defend me. I am the King. It is only right that it should be I who will defend others." Haruka couldn't be happier. Thus Shu was taught how to fight.

"I also want to play the Bagpipes." That certainly came out of nowhere.

Haruka raised an eyebrow "Why ever for?"

"Some…one I, uh, admire loves the sound of Bagpipes. I just figure that… you know…" Shu trailed off obviously not able to come up with a more valid reason.

"All right, all right. If that's what you want."

As it was, Haruka's job required her to leave Shu for most of the week. So Shu was left to his own devices and the devices of his meteorite. This gave Shu all the time in the world to listen to the five hour stories and all the time to do his provisions without the fear of being caught. Of course, school proved to be challenge but he just took it as another step in order to become king.

That was ten years ago. As Shu got older, one might expect that he got smarter and realized that 1000 provisions were not possible for one man to perform. But to Shu, who believed that a king should bear all the responsibility, those 1000 provisions only serve to strengthen his resolve to become King.

One of those provisions was to seek harmony which meant to be peaceful with those who he could be peaceful with. Therefore, a King does not make quasi-friends. He makes real friends whom he can trust and will know that his back is being watched. Friends make good allies and allies are something a King should always have for they are essential.

However Shu did not need that particular provision in order to seek harmony. To him, a King is kind and treats everyone kindly. After all, a King's Kingdom is not made up of just himself. No, a Kingdom was made by the King's people. A King is a not a King if he has no people.

Thus the Ouma Shu of the present day was a cheerful, happy, friendly and helpful guy who most people both got along with and at the same time criticized as a deluded yet sincere fool who constantly referred to himself as king and had called everyone his subjects who must bow to him. No one did of course but that did not stop Shu from constantly and repeatedly reminding everyone to bow to him. No one really thought badly of him for that. They all just thought he was foolishly deluding himself and got a good laugh out of it.

He even insisted the School's principal to change the sounds of the bell into the sound of Bagpipes. "As per the decree of the King."

In retrospect, Shu could have been the exact opposite and be the worst kind of King. And nobody wanted that since Shu knew how to fight and fight well he did. That was proven when a group of students who got tired of Shu's proclamation of being King and decided to teach him a lesson. Shu tried to talk them out of it but they wouldn't listen. They were all beaten by Shu who had stated "Those who raise their arms against I, your King, shall be punished accordingly."

Shu come out of it with only a torn sleeve. This all only made Shu more eager to train and practice.

Today, Shu was in class. The bell had ringed indicating lunch time. Shu had instantly ran pass his teacher and bolted out the door.

"Oi, Ouma-san!" His teacher's head peeked out of the door "I thought I told you so many times before. Don't run pass me like that!" his teacher yelled.

"Gomen, gomen, sensei. And don't yell to your King!"

His teacher could only sigh. He left the classroom as well just as the rest of his students stood up.

Yahiro, Souta and Kanon went over to a still-sitting Hare. "Seriously, what does that guy do during lunch that he always has to go home?" Souta asked the exact same question everyone has been asking for years since knowing Shu.

"I don't know." Yahiro sighed and facepalmed "Hey, Hare, you've been his friend the longest. Are you sure you really don't know what's he up to?"

Hare shook her head. "I honestly don't know."

"The excuse that it is merely a part of his Kingly-" Kanon made quotation marks with her fingers when she said King "duties had gotten so old so quickly." Kanon crossed her arms.

"He really does believe he is King, doesn't he?" Yahiro pointed out

"Well, if he is King, then wouldn't us being his friends put us in a good position."

Oh yes, these four. For being Shu's closest friends, Shu has given each of them a title and position in his 'inner circle'. Yahiro is his advisor. Souta was his keymaker despite the fact that Souta knew next to nothing when it comes to making keys or opening locked doors and such. Kanon was his lookout. Hare was his nurse.

When Shu said that to Hare, he said something along the lines of "And you, Hare, shall be my nurse. You shall tend to my needs." He placed his hands on her shoulders and spoke slyly "No matter what they may be." Those who heard it came to the obvious conclusion of what his words could have meant.

"Seriously! How on Earth did Shu ever come up with those jobs for us?" asked Kanon

"Well at least he told us that in a rather less embarrassing way." Yahiro said

"Oh yeah! Remember the incident with the President."

"Oh please, don't remind us." Kanon and Yahiro shivered at the memory.

It had been one week since Student Elections and Kuhouin Arisa had become the new Student Body President. It was then that Shu gave her the position of being his official representative.

"I leave all the duties of this school to you." Was what he said when Arisa had been declared the new President. He actually said that on stage when Arisa was declared the winner of the elections. Shu then ordered all the students present to bow before Arisa since "She is my official representative. Therefore anyone who disrespects her will disrespect me. And none of you shall disrespect me, your King!"

Hare, being highly supportive of Shu, bowed. Souta, at the time, thinking it was nothing more than a joke, bowed as well and dragged Yahiro, Kanon and all their classmates to do the same. Soon enough, everyone present bowed, though reluctantly, to Arisa thus meaning they also bowed to Shu.

Shu patted Arisa on her back "Congratulations. Now don't let the power get to your head. I don't tolerate usurpers." Shu then stepped down or more rather skipped down from the stage, leaving an Arisa too shocked and speechless to retort to Shu.

Yahiro, Souta, Hare and Kanon all laughed nervously at the memory.

Focusing back on Shu, the young soon-to-be King had just finished brewing his partner's afternoon tea and is heading to the warehouse or the Motion Picture Research Clubhouse that he usually hangs out in.

Opening the doors and upon entering the Clubhouse, his ears were met by a song.

"_Oh wild flowers…"_

Shu narrowed his eyes as he continued to listen

"_Please tell me why…"_

Even hearing only two lines, Shu had already grown bored with the song.

"_Why do people fight and hurt each other?"_

It was sad and boring. "Make a mental note. Outlaw such music once I have propperly established my Kingdom." He told himself

"_Oh brave flowers…"_

"This has gone far enough" then he loudly opened the door and yelled and thus made his presence known "As your King, I order you to cease such foul and boring music."

He found a girl with pink hair and eyes sitting on the floor seemingly wounded with her clothes in disarray. "You! You would dare enter my clubhouse dressed in such an inappropriate manner… like a whore." No whores or prostitutes of any kind are allowed in Shu's Kingdom.

The girl gasp and a white tiny robot came out of nowhere and fired a grappling hook at one of his ankles. Thanks to his training, Shu was able to kick the grappling hook away from him.

Shu quickly cleared up the misunderstanding. A King should be able to diplomatically resolve such issues.

"So how were you injured and why are you here?"

"I have to deliver this to Gai"

Now introductions were in order "Allow me to introduce myself to you, foul harlot. I am Ouma Shu, the King of my soon-to-be established Kingdom. And you are?"

"You call someone a foul harlot then you ask them their name."

"I call you a harlot because you are one." Inori rolled her eyes "I mean look at you. You're clothes expose your flesh. Have you no shame woman. Wearing such provocative, obscene, vulgar and downright slutty clothes. You should be lucky I have not made this crime punishable by death."

"Are you a coward, Ouma Shu?"

Shu then comically snapped "You dare accuse your King of cowardice. You are lucky I am a kind King otherwise I would have sent you to the dungeons."

Inori tilted her head "Mind telling me who still uses dungeons in this day and age?"

"I do" Shu proudly pointed to himself "Or more rather I will once I have properly establish my Kingdom."

"That's not something to be proud of." Before Shu could respond, Inori asked him another question "Why do you keep addressing yourself as King?"

"I address myself as King because I am a King."

"And how are you King?"

Shu answered while looking up to the ceiling as though he was making a proclamation to the heavens "Because I have the power of the King, the one true power of the King." This got Inori wondering (but didn't show it) if his connections with Ouma Haruka had given him the benefit of being injected with the Void Genome. But that was highly unlikely. So what could he really be talking about?

Shu continued "And since I have the power of the King that automatically makes me King and as King, I must rule over my people to the best of my ability."

He then turned his attention back to the 'foul harlot' "Therefore, I make it a decree that my Kingdom, once properly established, will not be fouled by prostitutes. Women will be thought self-respect and integrity from day one and to sell their bodies will be a capital crime earning said perpetrator ten years in prison. As is the decree of the King."

An imaginery light bulb flashed above Shu's head. "I got it. I'll go back home and get you a set of my mother's clothes. I'm sure they will fit you just fine." No. No, he wasn't.

Before Inori could even say anything, Shu had taken off. The King had left the building. By the time Shu came back with a backpack full of clothes, Inori was already gone. Taken by the Antibodies but Shu didn't know that.

"Harlot." He called out "Harlot, it's me, your King." He looked around but found nothing. Shu frowned slightly "The nerve of that woman. She squanders the generosity and charity of her King."

The little white robot made his presence known to Shu "I see the harlot's little robot has remained behind."

Fyu-Neru, the little white robot, his name unknown to Shu, opened up a compartment on its 'head' which contained some kind of vial. Then it projected a hologram of the map. On the map was a blinking dot. From what he could make of it, the blinking dot was on Ropongi. Shu remembered Inori's words "I have to deliver this to Gai."

"So you want me to bring you to Ropongi?" His left eyebrow started twitching "How dare her! She goes off and leaves her King to perform her duties." Shu took a vial hidden within the Funell and placed it in one of his pockets.

He scooped the robot in his arms "Let's get going. As King, I must set an example and show everyone the importance of performing one's tasks. Plus the walk is good exercise."

And thus, Shu had skipped his way, all the way, to Ropongi.

"I'm guessing this is the place." Shu was then surrounded by several men.

"Hey, kid, does that thing cook rice?" said one of the men whom Shu presumed was the leader.

"I do not like your tune. Is that anyway to address your King?"

"King? Don't make me laugh kid. The only king around here is me." The thug attempted a punch on Shu but he caught it with his hand and soon gripped it tight even though his head was bent down and his hair shadowed his eyes. Shu unceremoniously dropped Fyu-Neru

"I…" He raised his head and gazed at the thug with hateful eyes. He whispered "do not tolerate usurpers!" Shu pulled the thug closer and kicked him in the gut and then the face, sending him back a few feet.

Shu turned his attention to the others "YOU!" he yelled to get their attention "Will you not bow your King"

His response was all the thugs charging at him, fists and knives at the ready. "So you would raise your arms against your King. You shall be punished accordingly!" he told them. His narrowed his eyes as the men got close.

The first man to try had himself punched in the face. Then Shu grabbed him by his clothes and throw him to some of the thugs. Another one with a knife tried his luck but Shu dodge his attack. The young King took hold of the thug's wrist and went on to stomp on his foot and punch him five times on the face.

Shu then throw the man to his comrades. "Leave!" Shu ordered. The thugs hastily picked themselves up and ran away. Shu hateful mood turned happy. He smiled and waved at the retreating thugs "Spread the word on the consequences of opposing your King."

With that extremely minor threat gone, Shu picked up the dropped Fyu-Neru with his left hand. He was next met with several bright lights with several men pointing sniper rifles at him. Shu frowned again "You would point your guns at your King. Were those men not good enough examples of the consequences of opposing your King?"

Shu reached his right arm forward with his hand open "Ex-" he was cut off when a girl with cat-ear accessories suddenly appeared beside him.

"This is mine." She said as she forcefully took it from Shu.

Before Shu could retort, a man with long blond hair spoke to him "That was impressive. You're Ouma Shu, correct?"

"Triton!" Shu was overjoyed at finally meeting with his friend again. The grin he had on his face threatened to pull his face apart. He hugged the taller Gai. Thank goodness, it turned out to be Gai. Shu really didn't want to reveal his meteorite to anyone just yet.

Tsugumi and all the man watching had questioning looks on their faces. 'This boy knows Gai?' they all thought.

"S-Shu, you remember me?" a startled Gai asked

Shu broke his hug "Of course I remember you. You're my best friend and the only person I consider my brother. Why wouldn't I remember you? Plus, as the King, I must remember a lot of things."

Shu titled his head from side to side to look over Gai to see the people behind him. "You have not been idle in the past ten years. I see you have amassed an army. I always knew I chose well when I made you my right-hand man, my top general and one of my official representatives."

"Eeehhh…?" went everyone else

"You have pleased your King well."

'King?' thought everyone including Gai 'What is he talking about? Don't tell me he is spouting about being King after all these years.'

"Shu, I'm sure we have a lot of catching up to do but we have more important matters to deal with."

"Uh?"

"The girl who was carrying Fyu-Neru, where is she?"

Shu blinked "You mean the foul harlot?"

'Foul harlot?' once again, everyone thought the same thing. 'What made him call her that?' Oh, I don't know. Maybe it was the way she was dressed.

"Her name is Inori. Yuzuriha Inori" Gai told Shu

"I'll make a note to remember that. Seriously, such manner of clothing will not be permitted in my Kingdom."

Gai could only wonder what had happened, or more rather what did not happen, to his old friend within the span of ten years to have still kept him the same from when they were children.

Talking about being a King and Kingdoms and the like. Shu acted as though he truly believed he was a King. But he didn't sound like a spoiled, deluded and egostatic person. He sounded more like a naïve and innocent child. But on the other hand, he saw Shu fight and how he reacted when the lead thug had called himself 'king'.

Gai was brought out of his thoughts when Shu presented the Void Genome Vial to him "I found this in the little machine. I think this belongs to you."

Gai took it but before he could thank his friend, an explosion was heard. "Gai, the GHQ bastards are invading the town." Said one of the foot soldiers.

An Endlave came in from the left, making its way to Shu. But Ayase's Endlave smashed it, causing an explosion that separated Shu from Gai and the rest of the Funeral Parlor.

"Go, Shu, find Inori. This time show me you can protect her."

"Gai, when I come back, we will have a talk about how you address your King." Shu smiled as he turned around and ran to find Inori.

"Kings normally save fair maidens, not foul harlots. But… she is still one of my people. And a King-" he picked up the pace "will always protect his people."

Before long, Shu had found Inori standing atop of rabble and debris with two Endlaves ready to destroy her. "Inori-san" Shu called out "Don't just stand there. Run away!" he yelled at her as he went running to her.

With a battle cry, Shu quickly made his way to Inori and thought with determination 'A King will always protect his people!' He wrapped his arms around Inori and intended to use himself as a shield to protect Inori from a shoot fired by the Endlave.

Inori was worried for Shu. And since he did not have the Void Genome with him, Inori couldn't inject it to him thus Shu would not be able to save himself and her. But that was just what Inori thought.

Shu was not worried. In fact, he was calmly smiling.

The Endlave fired one shoot. Inori was waiting for it and closed her eyes. But it never came. Shu gently released her from his arms. When Inori opened her eyes, she saw Shu standing straight and poised with a blinding, bright golden light hovering just above Shu, only an arm's length away from his head.

The light was so bright, Inori had to shield her eyes with arm. From that golden light formed a small dome around her and Shu which she concluded was what protected her and Shu. If she saw Shu's face, she would have also known Shu had his eyes closed.

"What is this power?" She whispered

Inori then heard a strong, stern and epic voice which apparently held a lot of authority and power. It was talking to Shu.

"Shu, it's time to use me, Shu." That sounded familiar from somewhere.

The voice continued "I am power. The power you have earned. The power you have obtained by fulfilling my 1000 provisions. The power only the rightful King can wield."

"The rightful King?" Inori asked but was ignored

"Come, Shu. Let's sync our Souls. Let's show them our power. A power equal to no other. The true power of the King."

"Shu…" Inori stood up in wonder.

"For I am the Holy Sword. I am…"

"Yes, you are…" Shu said with a serene and tranquil tone as he trailed off.

**Play the chorus of the Guilty Crown OST: **_**Bios **_

Shu, without looking up or even opening his eyes, reached up for the light with his right hand and held it with what his hand can hold. The golden light transformed into a majestic board sword. Wind blow strong around Shu, blowing his clothes and hair but it didn't seem to affect him.

The sound of glass breaking was heard and Inori looked around and saw their small dome of protective light shattered around them and disintegrated into the air. Inori turned her attention back at Shu just in time to see the sword shot out a beam of golden light to the sky. The clouds made way and formed a large ring around the beam.

All those who saw the spectacle were in amazement of what they considered a divine light. Those included Gai, Haruka and Shuichiro.

Shu brought the sword down to his level and placed it in front of his face. He slowly opened his eyes and what happened next made Inori's eyes widen. Two large golden wings formed on Shu's back. "Victory and glory… together with me." Shu pointed the Holy Sword at the Endlave "You! Will you not bow before your King?"

The Endlave answered by firing its missiles at Shu. "For firing at your King, you shall be punished accordingly."

Now at long last, Shu spoke the name of his Holy Sword, his partner, his meteorite.

"Let's go, EXCALIBUR!"

Shu disappeared from Inori's sight, leaving behind hundreds of feathers of light and reappeared behind the Endlave while floating in air with his wings of golden light spread out behind him. Its missiles were cut in half before consequently exploding followed then by the Endlave itself.

"Excalibur?" Inori asked herself.

Another Endlave attacked Shu with its missiles

"Hear my proclamation! This day marks the first day of the reign of the King and this spot shall be the first territory of my Kingdom." Shu stood his ground, more or less, and the missiles exploded.

The dust, fires and smoke from the explosions were blown away, revealing a completely uninjured, unfazed Shu with his wings flapping about once or twice. Shu disappeared again only to reveal himself at the foot of the Endlave and slicing it in half with one upward swing from Excalibur.

The Endlave exploded but Shu remained unharmed. There was not a single burn on him. His clothes were completely fine and he didn't have a scratch. Inori, spectator to it all, was astonished and speechless at Shu's power. Before she knew it, Shu was beside her. He scooped her in his left arm and told her "Come, Inori, let's get you to safety. Hold on tight to me."

Shu's wings flapped once and they took to the sky. But instead of using Excalibur's light speed capabilities, Shu decided to take a smooth cruise through the sky.

"Shu, how… what…" Inori couldn't find the proper words to her question.

"Don't worry about it. I won't let you go." Shu said confidently. "Just enjoy the site while you still can." The site of a ruined city isn't exactly the best site to enjoy.

Shu and Inori arrived at Gai's location.

"Oi, Gai, I brought back Inori." Shu said rather cheery.

Gai was about to ask Shu about the sword he was still holding and just how he was able to fly when Inori asked her question "Gai, did I complete my task?"

"Yes, you did. Well done, Inori. Thank you for being me the Void Genome." Gai held the Cylinder in his hand

"You mean to tell me all this was over that little thing?" Shu said in a comical form of irritation as he pointed at the Void Genome vial. "What is that anyway?"

"This, Shu, is the Void Genome. One of the only three successfully produced by Sephirah Genomics. It will bestow its user the Power of the Kings."

"FOOL!" said Excalibur, still being held by Shu "I am the only power of the King." The sword transformed in a flash of light into his other form.

Standing before Gai and Inori was Excalibur in all his lame-looking and unimpressive form. He shoved his cane at Gai's nose.

"Who are you? And why do you call this the power of the King" Excalibur held the Void Genome in his hand. It was then Gai noticed the vial had disappeared from his hand.

"I am Tsutsugami Gai and I-"

"FOOL! My legend began in the 12th Century. Would you like to hear it?"

"I don't really think-"

"FOOL! By the looks of you, you must be a resistance leader. What is your name?"

"I told you my name is Tsu-"

"FOOL! I had asked you question as to why you called this the Power of the King."

"That's the Void Genome. What it does is-"

"FOOL!" Gai was lips and eyes were twitching at just how annoying this- this- thing is "My legend did start in the 12th Century after all."

"You already sa-"

"What is your favorite number from one to twelve?"

Now Gai yelled "WHAT DOES THAT HA-"

"FOOL! Who told you, you get to pick a number."

"HEY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO AS-"

"FOOL! Did you know what this hat is?" Excalibur pointed at his hat with his cane

An angry and yelling Gai was new to Inori. It must be a good thing no one else was here to see it. Gai calmed down a bit.

"I can tell it's made of silk." Said Inori

"FOOL! I guess I'll have to tell you. The taller the hat, the greater the chef."

"So you're a-"

"FOOL! I never said I was a chef."

Gai gritted his teeth. This is the sword that granted Shu his power. "Shu, how this can…" Gai saw Shu with a happy smile and was clapping at Excalibur's antics.

"Oh magnificent Excalibur. You're words are so filled with wisdom."

"Wisdom?!" Inori and Gai asked

"Wait a minute, are you saying this is the Holy Sword Excalibur from the legends."

Shu happily nodded his head "Yup, isn't he just the best? He is the one responsible for setting me on the path to being a King."

To Inori and Gai, that explained a lot. To Gai, everything Shu did back then made perfect sense.

"Now, Shu, let us proceed home. We still have the five hour story party."

"Yes, the five hour story party. I just love that." Said Shu with a raised fist and stars glistened around him as he spun in joy.

'Five hours?' Inori and Gai thought in dread 'Of listening this thing? How can Shu or anyone find that entertaining?'

Shu took the Void Genome from Excalibur who proceeded to dance and twirl his cane and sang about Sushi and California Maki.

"Gai, take this. As one of my official representatives, I shall lend you this power"

'Lend me?' Gai thought

"Use it in my name. But let me make it clear for you" Shu's face got serious "I do not tolerate usurpers. I will punish you accordingly if you usurp me" It was a very serious threat. The killer intent Shu projected made it quite clear. Shu then unexpectedly smiled "With that said, take care of my army. Do inform me of the next operation. It's time my Kingdom was liberated from the GHQ usurpers" Shu then produced a three inch thick book from his clothes.

'How did that fit in his clothes?' asked Gai and Inori mentally

"This will tell you everything you need to know about Excalibur."

Gai gazed maliciously at the Holy Sword "How reliable is it?"

"FOOL!" Excalibur stopped dancing "Of course it is reliable. Just see of the author is."

"Hmm… author, author! Gai found it written in big, bold, capital letters "EXCALIBUR" Gai throw the book at Excalibur's feet "You wrote it."

"I don't do autographs." Excalibur pointed his cane at Gai. "Well, we got to go home now."

"Yay! Story party!" It was official. Shu had got to be insane. Either that or only a King could possibly put up with such an annoying creature. For Shu's sake, Gai had hoped it was because Shu is a King.

Excalibur transformed into a sword. Then he and Shu took flight while singing…

"_Excalibur Excalibur_

_From United King_

_I'm looking for him_

_I'm going to California"_

And he left behind an astounded and dumbfounded Inori and a very upset and irritated Gai with one twitching eyebrow.

"Inori! We will never ever mention this to anyone. Tsk!"

"Yes, Gai."

* * *

And there you have it. Yeah, so this isn't exactly my most well-thoughtout story. Review and comment if you want.


End file.
